brokenclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay
Moon 1 Season 1 Silverstar sat in her den with Hazelkit, Juniperkit, and Lunarkit. "Can we go out in the clearing?" Hazelkit asked excitedly. "No!" Silverstar replied sharply. Hazelkit shrunk down closer to her sisters. Silverstar felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that harsh." She mewed and licked her kit between the ears. "Maybe in a few days." She told them. All three kits cheered up. Mousefeather No one can hurt me 22:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredhope streched and yawned and walked out of the warrior's den Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 23:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Once her kits were asleep, Silverstar walked out of her den. "Good morning Shatteredhope." She mewed smiling. Mousefeather No one can hurt me 23:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello!" she greeted Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 23:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Kits never sleep." Silverstar complained. Mousefeather No one can hurt me 23:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredhope laughed. She looked over at the leaders den. The kits were sound asleep. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 19:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Silverstar rolled her eyes. "Well yes NOW they are asleep but it took forever. So, what do you have planned for our Clanmates today?" Mousefeather No one can hurt me 20:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredhope pricks up her ears. "I don't know yet." she mewed. "Maybe we could have a large hunting patrol go out. It would be fun for the kits that become apprentices today." Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 17:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Silverstar's eyes clouded for a moment. Then she nodded. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a meeting under head rock." She called to her Clan and her kits walked out into the clearing. "Today three kits will be made apprentices. Hazelkit come forward." Hazelkit padded over. "From this moment until you become a warrior your name will be Hazelpaw. Shatteredhope, you are strong and skilled I expect you to pass on some of that to Hazelpaw." She purred as Hazelpaw padded over to Shatteredhope. "Lunarkit come forward." Her kit padded up. "From this moment on till you recieve your warrior name you will be called Lunarpaw. I will train Lunarpaw in the ways of a warrior." Lunarpaw padded toward her sister smiling. "Juniperkit." She mewed once more. "From this day until you get your warrior name you will be Juniperpaw. Quailfeather, you are cunning and stealthy I expect you to pass on your experience to your apprentice." Juniperpaw and Quailfeather padded away together. "This meeting is now over, May StarClan watch over you all." She jumped down off the rock. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 17:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredhope smiled at Hazelpaw. "Want to do some training now?" Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 17:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Hazelpaw looked up at her new mentor, eyes wide. She nodded excitedly and smiled. "Are we hunting or battle training?" She asked. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 17:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Quailfeather looked at his apprentice. "Today we will patrol the boarder." He decided. "Follow me." Juniperpaw bounced behind him happily. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 17:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lunarpaw sat and watched her mother. "What shall we do today?" She asked. "Today we will clean out the dens." Silverstar muttered. Lunarpaw nodded respectfully and followed Silverstar into the woods. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 17:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You choose!" she purred. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 17:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Battle training?" Hazelpaw asked. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 18:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ok." she mewed. "Come over here." she walked over to the entrance of camp. "My ears do more than just frame my face."-Piccolo from Dragonball 21:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Hazelpaw trotted after her mentor. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 21:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay